


Wishes

by Kaiyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: “What are you going to wish for, Oikawa?”Oikawa Tooru has many things he might wish for on his birthday, though when he wakes up that morning it looks like even the most basic ones won't come true.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to soundofsnow and acchan for looking this over for me <3

“What are you going to wish for, Oikawa?”

He knew that voice. Knew it like he knew the landscape in front of him, the water stretching out beyond the cliffs at his feet, the darkening sky in the east. Stars starting to appear in the night sky, making pictures as familiar to him as the freckles on his arms.

Wishes. What would he wish for?

A million things flashed through his mind. His knee. Volleyball championships. Scholarships, recruitment offers, promotional contracts. He hungered for all of these, spent hours trying to achieve them. And maybe -

“Remember, you only get one wish. Don’t be greedy.”

He was greedy, though. Greedy because wanted - always wanted -

Turning, he saw his best friend, standing in front of him in only his gym shorts. This, he wanted, though it seemed more out of reach some days than anything else he might wish for.

And most of the time Hajime wasn’t -

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, feeling puzzled as he stared at Hajime’s chest. “Why do you have green scales?”

Grinning wide, Hajime answered, “The better to eat -”

“Tooru! Time to get up!”

Jerking, Oikawa felt the dream slip away from him like water, details fading into the background. He wondered if he should be glad of that. It wasn’t a very pleasant dream, from what he could recall. Maybe, no -

“Come on, Tooru. I let you sleep late today, but it’s ten already and your sister needs you to take Takeru on an errand this afternoon. Can you do that like a good uncle? I swear, I thought I asked you to pick up all your dirty clothes, you know it’s laundry day.”

It was laundry day. It was also -

Oh.

His birthday.

He felt a pang because his mother hadn’t mentioned anything about it. Normally she was pretty good about dates like that. Had she forgotten? She had been busy lately - maybe she’d remember later.

Shaking his head, he put on a big smile, watching her. Overworked, sometimes underappreciated, but he did love his mother. She’d always been there for him. “What does she need me to do?” Oikawa asked. He was a good uncle, after all.

And Takeru needed a good male role model in his life.

“Sports equipment, I don’t know - she’s supposed to be here at lunchtime with a list and some gift card he got from his dad for the store, you know how he is.”

Oikawa knew. Takeru’s father worked abroad, assuming that gifts would make up for the lack of his presence in his son’s life. It didn’t, not really; then again, he’d always been a bit of an ass. 

“No problem,” said Oikawa, rolling out of bed and scratching his stomach. 

“Hey!” his mom said. “Get dressed properly before you walk around in front of you mother like that.”

Laughing, Oikawa ruffled his mother’s hair and grabbed a shirt and jeans before he headed out to the restroom, snagging his phone on the way.

Humming happily, he unlocked it, imagining all the birthday messages from his adoring fans. He wasn’t wrong. The girls of his fan club had made a collage of his pictures and emailed it to him - why they thought he wanted pictures of his face when he could look at it every day he didn’t know, but then, girls. There were about seventy messages on Facebook already. Even Kageyama had left a message. Oikawa wanted to call that sweet, but he was still more than a little bitter over that one. Ah well.

Frowning, he took note of who hadn’t left any birthday messages.

No emails from Hajime.

No emails from Yahaba, or Makki, or Mattsun. No Kindaichi or Kunimi or Watari.

Kyoutani was to be expected, but the rest - 

It felt - weird.

Anxiety curled tendrils around his heart. Maybe - had he said something? Done something? He wondered about Hajime, and echoes of the dream resurrected themselves in his head. Had he given himself away?

Did Hajime hate him? Was he disgusted?

Did the rest of the team -

Giving a shaky laugh, he shook his head. There was no way, right? His team adored him. Yahaba especially - obviously - and Oikawa was fairly sure the kid was gay as well, though they hadn’t exactly discussed it over tea. He wouldn’t -

Swallowing, Oikawa put down his phone and stripped, getting into the shower.

It was probably nothing. No big deal. Maybe they were planning something. Yeah, that made more sense.

Still, he couldn’t shake his uneasiness as he finished his shower and got dressed, running downstairs and greeting his sister and nephew at the door. Fake smiles were easy, though they got a bit tighter when neither of them mentioned his birthday either. If it hadn’t been for all the messages from his fans, he might’ve wondered if he’d mixed up the day on his own birthday.

That was foolish, though.

Busy. Everyone was just busy, that was all.

“Oh,” his sister said, “We’ll meet you guys at the ice cream parlor at four if that’s ok? Takeru had a cake he wanted to buy for one of his friend’s parties in class next week, and he wanted to show it to me - right Takeru?”

“Yeah!”

“Ok,” Oikawa said, feeling irritated that she could remember one of his classmate's parties and not her own brother’s birthday.

He would be patient, though. He would smile, and laugh, and act like it didn’t bother him, and gladly accept the apologies when they came.

If they came.

It was easier to not be mad at Takeru though, especially as he babbled on about volleyball on the way to the store. He always asked Oikawa’s advice, and he listened to Oikawa’s stories with such rapt attention that it was impossible to get irritated with him. 

“Shoes?” Oikawa asked as they went into the store. “Your mom said you were growing like a weed. Do you want the same kind as last time?”

“Yeah!” Takeru answered. “They’re the ones you use, right?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa agreed, though he was careful to choose the style with more ankle support. The last thing he wanted was for Takeru to twist his ankle and fall onto his knee the way Oikawa had when he was younger. Some injuries never quite healed right.

“I’ve been thinking about getting a new volleyball too - what do you think? Dad said he put like two-hundred dollars on that - do you know how many yen that is?”

Doing the math in his head, Oikawa just said, “A lot.” Sheesh, with that much, he could buy a couple pairs of shoes and some more equipment. Not that Takeru needed so much yet.

He might when he was older, though.

Checking the time on his phone, Oikawa said, “We could probably shop around and see if anything else catches your eye.”

No new messages, he noticed. Well - there was an email from his favorite coffee shop, telling him he had a free iced latte as a birthday gift.

It wasn’t the same, though.

He checked Facebook again. 117 messages now, though again, none from his team. Or his coaches. Or his family - well, there was his aunt in Osaka, but that was all.

Irritation soured in his stomach, warring with that same fear that he’d done something wrong and made everyone mad at him. Would they give him the silent treatment?

It didn’t seem like something Hajime would do. Hajime was always pretty upfront when he was pissed. Then again, if Oikawa had made him really angry -

No. That couldn’t be it. He hadn’t done anything, and Hajime wasn’t the type to judge him without knowing the details. Even if he did know the details, Oikawa was fairly sure he’d at least hear him out, let him down gently.

Swallowing, Oikawa collected the last of the things Takeru wanted and stood numbly as the girl at the checkout counter rang them up. He let Takeru carry the bags as they stepped outside, walking down the sidewalk toward the parlor. 

“Is there anything else you want to do?” Oikawa asked. “It’s only 3:30, and the ice cream parlor is just a couple blocks away - we could get there early and wait, though.”

“Eh?” Takeru asked, eyes going big for a moment before he looked away. “Oh, uh - hey, can we go in that pet store? I - I wanna look at the kittens.”

“Kittens?” Oikawa asked, bemused. He’d always taken his nephew for a dog person. Studying the faint redness at the top of Takeru’s ears, he asked, “This wouldn’t have anything to do with your classmate, would it?”

“Miko-chan?” Takeru asked, glancing back. “Uh, no, of course not.”

Bingo.

Miko-chan, eh? Oikawa didn’t remember a classmate by that name, but it wasn’t like he had roster memorized. Still, it made him smile. Ah, to be young with a crush, all innocent and pure. He’d had a crush like that once.

It wasn’t quite so innocent now - or pure. And it was more than a little painful. 

Frowning, Oikawa pushed those thoughts away and hummed as he led his nephew into the store. The kittens were in the back in individual carriers. Luckily, one of the shop attendants was available and agreed to let Takeru look at them. Oikawa stood outside the glassed-in area and held the bags while he watched Takeru learn how to hold kittens, smiling at the awkwardness.

Hajime had looked like that, the first time they found a stray cat. Like he wasn’t sure how to pick it up without breaking it.

He was always so gentle with breakable things.

Not like Oikawa.

Swallowing, Oikawa checked the time again and knocked on the glass. Fifteen minutes till they needed to meet his sister at the ice cream store.

“Thanks!” Takeru said, giving the kitten one last pet and waiting for the attendant to put the cat away before he came out and took the bags from Oikawa. “They’re really cute. I’m not sure they liked me, though.

“Give them time,” Oikawa said, smiling. 

He wasn’t sure anyone could fail to like Takeru. 

Though he might be biased.

His heart was lighter as they walked toward the ice cream parlor. He took the time to gently tease Takeru about Miko-chan, learning all sorts of details about her - her favorite color was blue, she liked lace and figuring out the shapes of clouds, her kanji was elegant, she hit hard enough to take your breath away. That last one was a bit of a surprise.

Not really, though.

Hajime hit hard enough to take Oikawa’s breath away, too - though normally all it took was a look. 

He was laughing at one of the stories Takeru told him about her when he opened the door to let his nephew go inside the ice cream parlor. When Takeru took off running towards one of the back rooms, though, he let out a quick yell, rushing after him. 

“Takeru, what are you -”

“Surprise!”

Standing at the doorway to the room in shock, Oikawa looked all around. 

There were his family and friends - his coaches in the corner with his sister chatting up Mizoguchi again, his mom smiling him from next to where they’d set up a cake, Mattsun and Makki leaning suspiciously close to the punch bowl, and Hajime -

“I -” Oikawa said, still gaping as he looked around. “You remembered?”

“Of course we remembered, trash - er -”

Oikawa laughed, smiling down at Hajime. “Well, no one texted me all day,” he said, heart racing in his chest. All his fears - all his worries - they’d all been for nothing. Things were fine. They just wanted to surprise him.

Things were fine, right? Hajime wasn’t looking at him for some reason, was looking away. “Iwa-chan?”

“You didn’t text us either,” said Hajime, hands curling and uncurling. “And anyway - you should come take a look at your presents, dumbass. Everyone went through a lot of trouble to surprise you.”

“It worked - ah!” Oikawa said, feeling Hajime’s fingers curl around his own as he tugged him toward the table.

His ears were red, he knew it. Hopefully, no one noticed. It wasn’t unusual for friends to hold hands, right? He and Hajime had done it all the time when they were kids. Though this felt - 

Maybe he was just imagining it.

“Uh,” Hajime said, “My gift for you isn’t here, though, so don’t go looking for it. I’ll give it to you in private later.”

“Private?” Oikawa asked, blinking as he looked at his best friend.

His best friend whose cheeks were suspiciously red.

Did that mean -

Maybe -

“You should probably blow the candles out first, though, since your mom spent all this time to get things set up. She’s as bad as you are, I swear.”

“Aww, but I know Iwa-chan loves my mom. Sometimes I think he even wants to be -”

“Don’t make me punch you at your own birthday party,” Hajime growled.

Suddenly Makki threw an arm around Hajime’s shoulders. “Aww, you wouldn’t want to do that, would you? Such violence in front of all these innocent people?”

“Yeah, wait till the after party,” Mattsun said, pushing Oikawa towards the cake. “Now go and blow, and don't forget to make a wish.”

“What are you going to wish for anyway?” Makki asked, grinning a bit too widely.

Swallowing, Oikawa couldn’t help but look at Hajime, meeting those dark green eyes for a split second before they both looked away. “If I say, it won’t come true,” Oikawa said, feeling like his voice was a bit uneven.

It was hope thrumming through him now, though. Hope and excitement. Maybe -

Well.

Maybe this would turn out to be the best birthday he’d ever had.

Smiling at his mom, he waited while everyone sang the stupid song, then bent down and blew out the candles as he made his wish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok we did a write fight in the hqbb discord and with the oiks' bd prompt... but i'd already written for his birthday... so i decided to continue it and give you guys the chance to see whether or not his wish came true :)

The world felt strangely muted as Oikawa waited for Hajime to come over to him. Oikawa’s mother had recruited Hajime to carry the gifts back to the car - Oikawa’s gifts, that Oikawa could’ve carried just fine, but Hajime had for some reason insisted he do the heavy lifting. 

It gave Oikawa time to notice that Hajime looked really nice, in a button down corduroy shirt that looked just this side of formal. Oikawa wished he’d worn something fancier than one of his old alien t-shirts to go shopping. If he’d known -

But of course, that would’ve ruined the surprise, and his birthday party at the ice cream parlor had been amazing. He’d always wanted to have one when he was a kid, and his mom had known that - never been able to afford it then. Oikawa had never complained; raising two kids and dealing with the early death of her husband would have been more than overwhelming for most people, and his mom was always upbeat.

Always had a smile on her face - except late at night, when Oikawa could sometimes hear her crying in her room. They never talked about it, though.

Things had been better the last few years. She’d gotten a promotion at her job and her new boss was very supportive. He’d even come to a few of Oikawa’s volleyball games and hooked him up with tickets to a few league matches. Oikawa wanted nothing more than for her to be happy.

He hadn’t expected her to go about trying to fulfill a few of his own childhood dreams along the way - but he should’ve. It was his mom, after all.

“Ready?” Hajime said, brushing his hands off on his pants and walking over. 

Nodding, Oikawa swallowed, brought back to what was happening right now. “So what’s going on, Iwa-chan? Are you kidnapping me?”

“Dumbass,” said Hajime, giving him a quick grin. “I have permission from your mom to take you, so it isn’t kidnapping.”

“Permission from my mom, eh? That sounds official.”

The light pink dusting Hajime’s cheeks as he grabbed Oikawa’s arm and dragged him off toward the shopping center made Oikawa wonder about that. What had Hajime and his mom talked about?

It was scary, and at the same time - 

He felt that hope from earlier surge back in full force. 

Maybe he was still dreaming. Maybe his nightmare had changed into some fantasy where he actually got to have what he wished for.

Even if that was all it was, he was going for it.

“Are you hungry yet?” Hajime asked, voice gruff. “I was thinking we could watch the movie first, but if you’re hungry we can eat.”

“I’m full of ice cream cake, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said. More words were on the tip of his tongue - was this a date? Was Hajime taking him on a dinner and a movie date, or -

It was probably just a friend thing. They’d never even hinted at romance, even if it was all that Oikawa could think about some days, but -

Maybe. Maybe.

Hajime nodded, hand sliding down to curl around Oikawa’s wrist as the neared the theater. It felt good. Reminded Oikawa of how strong Hajime was, made him shiver a bit at the thought. 

They were both strong, he knew - but Hajime was more likely to express himself with his hands. Oikawa pulled Hajime along with his words.

Right now, he felt the strange need to be silent and see what Hajime would do.

“That - ok so I know Transformers aren’t traditional aliens, but will that one work? Or we could do the cartoon one, or -”

“What about Wonder Woman?” Oikawa asked. 

He’d seen it the weekend before with his sister and mom, but none of the other movies on interested him too much. Besides, he would rather watch Hajime - and he knew his best friend had been wanting to see it ever since Mattsun had forced them to watch the trainwreck that was Batman vs Superman.

“You sure?” Hajime asked, glancing at him. 

There was a thankful warmth in his eyes that made Oikawa smile back with genuine emotion. “Yeah, Iwa-chan. That’s what I want to watch with you.”

“Alright, then.”

Hajime let go of his wrist as he stepped up in line to get the tickets. 

It made Oikawa miss the warmth, but Iwaizumi made up for it with buttered popcorn and blueberry icies. The theater wasn’t as packed since the movie had been out for a while, but Oikawa didn’t mind.

It meant he and Hajime got to sit right in the middle of the theater where the view was best. 

Neither of them talked before the movie, not really. Oikawa couldn’t help stealing glances at Hajime’s face, noticing how he would look over at Oikawa and then look away. It was fascinating, really; he so rarely got to see Hajime flustered like this. Well, unless Oikawa had said something to engender the agitation. 

This was better, for some reason.

It made him feel giddy, like there were butterflies in his stomach. Nothing had been said yet, but it looked like the maybe was becoming a probably, and that was almost overwhelmingly amazing.

Hajime checked his phone. They still had ten minutes before the previews started. He reached over into the popcorn, jerking slightly when he brushed up against Oikawa’s hand and then pausing, brushing their knuckles together with the lightest of touches. 

It sent sparks up Oikawa’s arm. He wanted to reach out, intertwine their fingers in the popcorn. The thought almost made him laugh, did make him smile.

The look Hajime gave him took his breath away, though. 

Incredible. His Hajime was so, so, incredible.

“So,” Hajime finally said, brushing their knuckles together again, “You know when you go in to take a test, and you’ve studied for it so you’re pretty sure you’re gonna ace it, but you’re still nervous because it's a really important test and you really don’t want to fail?”

Oikawa swallowed. “Is this your way of telling me you failed the SU entrance exam?” he asked, cursing himself for trying to make a joke. They’d both taken the test a month before.

“Dumbass,” Hajime said, pulling his hand out of the popcorn and shaking his head. “Ah, though, about that -”

“Eh?” Oikawa asked, feeling cold again.

“Nevermind. I’ll tell you later. But no, I was just speaking metaphorically.”

Nodding, Oikawa mirrored Hajime when his best friend turned and looked at him seriously. He still had popcorn grease and salt on his hand, he knew it. 

For some reason, it didn’t matter.

“Makki said I should just be straightforward because I’m crap at all the metaphor stuff anyway. I guess he was right.”

“Eh?” asked Oikawa, heart thudding in his chest. He thought of all the little looks and snickers Mattsun and Makki had thrown at him during his birthday party. Had Hajime talked to them about -

That was annoying, but also a very good sign, on many levels. If Hajime was saying what he thought he was saying. Though if Oikawa was brave -

“I like you, Hajime,” Oikawa said. “Will you -”

“Dumbass! I’m supposed to ask you first!” Hajime yelled.

He looked sheepish immediately, though, glancing around at the other patrons in apology. 

Oikawa just laughed, though, utterly delighted. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes, you - gah - Tooru.”

His breath really did stop then. Hajime never called him by his given name, at least not anywhere but in his dreams.

His good dreams.

It sounded so much better in reality.

“Your Tooru?” Oikawa asked, voice wavering a bit with the wonder fluttering around in his heart.

“If you’ll have me,” Hajime said, hand reaching out and brushing over Oikawa’s cheek.

It didn’t matter that they were in a theater and anyone could see.

It didn’t matter that Hajime’s hand was covered in grease and salt too.

It didn’t matter, because Hajime was carefully, slowly pulling Oikawa forward as he nodded, tilting his head and closing his eyes. 

Their noses bumped.

Lips hit the corner of Oikawa’s mouth, then pressed too hard against teeth, and it wasn’t anything like what Oikawa had dreamed it would be but that didn’t matter one bit. He laughed and pulled Hajime closer when he started to back away, and then they got things centered with lips and noses where they were supposed to be and -

Oh.

Oh, that was a kiss that was far better than any he’d ever had before.

That was what a Hajime kiss was like. They needed practice, but that was ok - Oikawa was up for all the practicing that Hajime would allow.

The music for the previews came on far too soon, and Hajime broke away, breathing hard and smiling. Oikawa laughed again, tingles running all through his body. 

“I’m not dreaming, am I, Hajime?” he asked.

The name made Hajime shudder and lick his lips. He shook his head and smiled. “I could pinch you if you wanted,” he murmured. “But I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Unless I want you to, right?”

Dark green eyes opened wide, and Oikawa could see Hajime’s blush even in the faint light from the movie screen. “Dumbass,” Hajime said. “I have to tell Makki and Mattsun everything that happened tonight. Do not make me repeat things like that to them.”

Oikawa just laughed, shivering at the heat in Hajime’s eyes as he glanced down Oikawa’s body. 

“Not now, anyways. Maybe later.”

“Oh?” Oikawa asked, unable to keep the grin from his face as Hajime slid their hands together, intertwining their fingers properly this time. “Alright.”

Later. Later could be good.

He was willing to take all the time in the world, because his wish had come true.

“By the way, if I haven’t said it before,” Hajime said, “Happy birthday.”

Smiling wide, Oikawa whispered back, “It’s the happiest birthday I’ve ever had.”

“You’re such a sap,” murmured Hajime, squeezing his hand.

“Your sap,” said Oikawa. “Your lucky, lucky, sap of a boyfriend.”

“Such a dumbass. Besides, I’m the lucky one here.”

Oikawa knew his cheeks were going to ache at the end of the night if he kept smiling like this, but he couldn’t help it. “We both are.”

“Yeah.”

Both impossibly lucky, impossibly happy, and evidently -

Quite definitely -

Loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked ^_^ come yell at me on tumblr at [kaiyouchan.tumblr.com](http://kaiyouchan.tumblr.com)


End file.
